


Various Smaller Verses

by killypool



Series: Verses [3]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 10:38:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19392400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killypool/pseuds/killypool
Summary: All of Wade's history and interactions in the various universes.





	1. shrek(pool)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a crossover of my own making and is specific to the Wade I write on tumblr.

age: 30-40s  
appearance: heavily scarred, no hair, skin more red than in canon with ogre-like ears and features.  
clothing: worn rags, thick hood, revealing as little skin as possible, old armor for show

the wilson family were long time knights to the king of duloc, their riches and prestige never enough to earn them ranks in the king’s guard of far far away. this is the life wade was born into, a life where he would know nothing besides being a knight, besides fighting for his king. and he was one of the strongest. despite his father’s cruelty, wade rose in rank, rising up until he was at the king’s right hand. wade worked to keep his mother’s compassion and kindness after her death in his adolescence, but unfortunately, he had inherited much more from her than a kind heart. he fell deathly ill as an adult, and unwilling to lose his best knight, the king took wade to a witch. she was able to heal him, yes, but wade’s father was cruel to many more than just wade. angered by wade’s father, the witch placed a curse of her own upon wade - a curse of immortality and a curse of disfigurement. wade was able to withstand any injury - decapitation, burning, stoning, stabbing - without fail.

hoping to rejoin the knights, wade was shunned for his new appearance. if he were lucky, the reaction would be disgust and shock. but more often than not? the mutilated man was met with swords and stones. outcast from society, wade retreats to a swamp, claiming the land for his own. he kept to himself as much as he could, leaving the swamp only to kill men with bounties on their head and disgard the rewards. he’s known as a monster, in appearance and by his actions, but it was a future he resigned himself to. a life of solitary. and it was a life he could live with. until, of course, his swamp was overtaken, and his services requested.


	2. mcu

wade's involvement in the mcu according to the timeline of the various movies.

AVENGERS   
hitting fury’s radar in his vigilante rampage to eliminate francis, wade was pulled aside by both colossus and fury. he’s too reckless to be recruited for the avengers initiative, but it’s better to be safe than sorry. tabs will continue to be kept on wilson, but as reckless and dangerous as he could be, an invincible fighter can always be useful. if needed, he’d be a fantastic addition for a brief but passionate ass kicking session. don’t expect him to grab schawarma after. takes place just after dp1

WINTER SOLDIER  
taking down corrupt organizations isn’t usually the job of a mercenary, but when the stakes start rising, wade’s willing to dip his combat boots into taking down hydra agents. he’s not sure when he’s offered gigantic lump sums to plink off russian soldiers with hentai tentacle logos, it’s hard to turn down. of course wade has no idea what he’s getting himself into. and he especially doesn’t know what’s headed for him down the line. takes place just a few months before dp2 and could continue months after dp2

CIVIL WAR  
after getting word of the accords, wade is willing to do whatever he can to prevent them from being signed. with russell’s safety and livelihood on the line, wade takes off to try to find someone else - anyone else - who’ll support him in making sure the accords aren’t put into action. recruited by cap, wade has all the more reason to support him and join in on everyone’s favorite denny’s parking lot fight. bonus points if mutant collars make a not so welcome appearance around wade’s neck as he’s locked up yet again in yet another universe. takes place after dp2 - with or without ignoring end credits.

INFINITY WAR  
he remains an ally of captain america, though he spends his time doing his own work as a mercenary. he's called up for assistance once the threat of thanos is received. his involvement isn't very memorable or of note.

ENDGAME  
after surviving the snap (and being furious he did), wade spends the next 5 years milling about in new york. never feeling very warm and fuzzy towards the avengers, he doesn't bother assisting them, and while he cares for clint, he knows he isn't able to help him in his grief.


	3. youtuber

wade started off on vine posting ridiculous videos of himself & others - particularly videos of him making fun of drunk assholes at the club he works as a bouncer at. quickly gaining popularity for scathing humor (and being fairly attractive), wade capitalized on the end of vine by making RIP vine comps on his youtube channel. eventually his scope of video expanded to any number of things: trying facebook life hacks, let’s play of barbie.com, stand up comedy only he’s talking into a camera in his living room wearing a banana costume.


	4. single dad

after being promoted to weapons sergeant in the green berets, wade spends over 20 years in the military before a one night stand results in a pregnancy. the mother tells him that she wants to put the child up for adoption because she is chosing to focus on her career. wade offers to retire and raise the child alone. he gets a small apartment in new york and lives off of his pension. he finds himself creating an online forum for help in being a single parent and to search for other parents to talk with. his daughter is named holly and has adorable blonde curls that he struggles to tame. he will become the ultimate pta dad and will show up in shirts that say 'anti essential oils' and 'vaccines cause adulthood'.


	5. police

name: Wade Wilson

job position: Sergeant of Vice Squad - 99th precinct

age: 42

experience: 4 years army, 10 years green beret ( 6 years as a weapons sergeant ). 6 years as an officer in vice, 3 years as sergeant. 

biography: follows wade’s typical biography up to special forces. rather than receiving a dishonorable discharge, he chose to leave after 10 years to try to live in a different environment. he fell into the police academy immediately because he found himself missing the chain of command. while he knows not every former military isn’t suited for working as law enforcement after discharge, it was a very natural transition for wade. it took no time at all for him to gravitate towards vice, especially after witnessing the crimes and stigma against sex workers. he knows he’s well suited to the job because of his ability to remain sympathetic to sex workers and addicts while having no mercy towards abusers and those taking advantage of vulnerable people. he tries to be as hands on as he can - the rank of sergeant comes from his experience, though he absolutely hates the paperwork that comes with the job. 

he lives alone in a small apartment, spending nights when he’s free at the bar. he values the people in his precinct more than he can verbalize, even when he spends his time annoying them. he fights valiently for casual friday, hides leisure crocs under his desk, and has a kim possible dial tone turned up impossibly loud at all times. he enjoys pad thai and long walks anywhere other than the beach.


End file.
